The Shattered Glass
by TripudioDeiNoctem
Summary: A re-write of Emilijah and the Girls story. Takes place in/after The Girl In The Fireplace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Okay, so this is a re-write of The Shattered Glass by Emilijah and the Girls. I'm turning it into a multi-chapter, so this is just the prologue peoples. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Doctor Who or anything related. This story is a re-write of a story by Emilijah and the Girls, so thank you so much!**

She opened her eyes then shut them again, longing to see the fantasy behind her eyelids. Every night she dreamt of a different place, of adventure. But every morning she opened her eyes and she was set back in reality. A boring reality, where she was just ordinary, that's it. Ordinary. That was her, the ordinary shop-girl.

She lived a normal life, in a normal suburb of a normal city in a normal country. Aliens didn't exist, time always seemed to move too slowly for its own good, and police boxes never traveled through time.

Then she met the one who would change her life forever. The Doctor. With one word her life was changed forever. Suddenly, her world was opened up with a whole range of opportunities. She saw Slitheen and Daleks, she visited planets with unpronounceable names and she watched as her the man she had grown to love changed his whole being right in front of her eyes. Suddenly, her life was anything but ordinary.

She watched as the man who claimed to be the same as the man she loved lost his hand and grew a new one. She knew then that he was still the same Doctor who would protect the Earth no matter what. She watched from the corner of his mind as the mad woman possessing her body kissed him. She smirked at the vacant look on his face at the end. She was willing to forgive him for almost everything. And life was fantastic. Almost... too good to be true.

Until an abandoned space ship in the year 3000, which held in its power the chance to save the life of a woman from 18th century France. And so the adventure began as usual. Fast paced and daring, risking their lives so they could save others and generally running on adrenaline.

Also as usual, it started with his infamous smirk. The one that showed her she was in for an adventure. The smirk that meant so much and yet showed so little. But this time there was a woman as well. And this woman was beautiful, elegant and accomplished. Even the King of France wanted her for his own! How could she compete with that? How could an ex-shop-girl ever hope to compete with someone as perfect as Madame de Pompadour? A woman so alike to the Doctor in so many ways, and so different from her. A woman who meant so much to him, certainly more than she could ever hope to. A woman that would mean enough to him that he would leave this world with no hope of return, just to save her. One woman, who had met her only that day, although she had known him since childhood, and he would leave one that he had known for a few years stranded on ship with no way to reach him. He was still the only man who could fix her broken heart.

She needed a Doctor.

And the one she needed was stuck in 18th century France, choosing to be with a woman he hardly knew over a girl who cared more for him than he would ever know.

She stared at the blank wall which had, only moments ago, held a portal to the life of Madame de Pompadour, known to her friends as Reinette. Now, if it had still been there, it would also have held the life of the last of the Time Lords. But that was the Doctors fault, he was the one who had shattered it when he rode through on the back of Arthur, the white horse that had been found roaming through the ship. It had shattered into a million pieces, along with her heart.

**Hope you liked that. Don't forget to tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken so long. But then again, this is me speaking... I'm not the best with time management XD**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Doctor Who or anything related. This story is a re-write of a story by Emilijah and the Girls, so thank you so much!**

The Doctor had gone too far this time. Rose couldn't stand it anymore. He had shattered her heart, left her waiting for five hours, and then when she thought she finally had him back, he went and broke her heart again.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I don't want to talk."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Just leave me alone"_

That was it. She couldn't stand this anymore. There was too much tension now, and it was all because of _her_. He was back on the TARDIS, and she knew she should be happy, but she just couldn't feel it. She sat slumped on her bed and stared around at her room. Perhaps... perhaps it would be better if she just... left. If she asked the Doctor to take her home. If she... forgot.

If she went back to being that shop-girl. A normal shop-girl, with a normal life, who lived in a normal house, with a normal (if rather violent) mother. She liked that. She missed her mother.

She sighed and crossed the room to the mirror. Her mascara had mixed with her tears to form lines running through her foundation. She left her room, crossing the hall to enter the bathroom. She washed the make-up off of her face. This was it. She couldn't keep on doing this. He had promised her he would never leave her, so why had he? She couldn't trust him anymore.

The TARDIS seemed to be comforting her as she walked down the aisle to the console room.

"There you are!" the Doctor exclaimed as she entered the room. "Come on, whole new worlds to... ex... plore... are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied. Her emotions were in turmoil. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to smash things, she wanted so much. She wanted to hit him, hug him, kiss him, curl up in a ball and die. She didn't know what she wanted,

"No, no your not. What's wrong Rose?"

Rose took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was coming next.

"Take me home Doctor. Please.

**Okay, this was basically a... second prologue (wow, I'm BAD at this :P) I know my chapters are short, but please tell me what you think XD**


End file.
